


Disaster in Parking and Successful Relationship Talks

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Late Night Conversations, Melissa McCall & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Post-Season/Series 05, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: In which the sheriff and Melissa are reasonable authority figures, Corey and Mason have a honest talk about their relationship, and Corey's home situation is somewhat addressed. Complete.





	Disaster in Parking and Successful Relationship Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Author's Notes: I slightly edited some dialogue between the sheriff and Melissa. It turns out, canon dialogue establishes he was elected to his position, thus making some of their original conversation a direct break from canon.

Sheriff Stilinski isn’t completely unsympathetic to lovebird teenagers trying to find isolated spots to park in.

Opening the passenger door of his squad car, he says, “Alright, Corey, get in. I’ll take you home. Mason-”

“No!”

He’s surprised at the force of Mason’s response.

“Sorry,” Mason automatically says. “I’m sorry. Sheriff, please, don’t take him home. To his house. Could you please just drop him off at Liam’s or- um.”

“I don’t have a key to my house, and my parents aren’t going to be happy if a police officer bringing me home wakes them up,” Corey quietly tells him. “They won’t hurt me, they just won’t be happy. Could I just spend the night in a cell without it going on a record or anything?”

Mason looks as open to this suggestion as the sheriff feels. “No. Um, okay. Sheriff, my parents aren’t going to be happy, but they’ll let him stay in our guestroom, for tonight, at least. I don’t know if you were planning to tell them about this or not, but if you bring him over and explain things-” He gives a pleading look.

For all he’s not completely unsympathetic to lovebird teenagers parking, he’s extremely sympathetic to kids with parents who, despite not being bad enough to warrant social services, are undeserving of even having kids.

“Corey, you’re sleeping on my couch tonight. Mason, I’m following you home, and I’m not leaving until I see you go inside. You two get one pass. If I catch you two again, Mason, I’m talking to your parents. Corey, usually, it’d be the same for you, but instead, I’m just going to hope you don’t want your boyfriend dealing with his parents’ disappointment and any potential punishments.”

An earnest nod from Corey and a relieved, grateful look from Mason is their response.

Sighing, he adds, “And finish zipping up, Mason.”

“Right.” Turning back around, Mason does.

…

“You are a very good sheriff, and I will definitely be voting for you come election season,” Melissa declares.

He chuckles. “When some of that coffee’s made it into your system, I’ll remind you that the city council has been phasing out elections of public servants for the last three years. They want sole hiring discretion.”

Mumbling something, she takes another deep sip.

Soon enough, she’s looking at him with tired but clear eyes. “Is this about our supernatural children?”

“In a way. It’s not the usual.”

“Good or bad?”

“Last night, I came across Corey and Mason in Mason’s car. One of them was less-than completely dressed, and the other was on the floorboard.”

Covering her mouth, she mostly fails at containing her laughter. “If Scott ever gets caught doing that in my car, I will kill that child. Otherwise, though, they’re what, sixteen? Seventeen?”

The humour fades, and a frown replaces her smile. “Um, that said, I’m really hoping there was a condom in sight when you found them. If there wasn’t, just help me figure out the best time to corral them to the hospital. I don’t care whether or not Corey being whatever exactly he is does mean he can’t get or transmit things, after I ascertain they’re both still healthy, I will put the wrath of God into them.”

“There was,” he assures her. “And, uh, I think the term is, ‘put the fear of God.’ Drink some more coffee.”

She shrugs. “That fear will be put there by my wrath. So, then, why are you telling me about this?”

He considers his words. “I know they both genuinely care about one another. But uh, I’m a little concerned. Corey’s parents are worse than I thought, and- when I was his age, there’s a lot of things I would have done to avoid my father. Do you think that there’s a possibility Corey might feel he needs to do certain things with his boyfriend in order to- I don’t believe Mason would knowingly take advantage of him, but I’m not sure he’d realise if something like that were the case.”

Sipping her coffee, she taps her fingers against the table.

“What did you do last night? When you found them?”

“The usual. Followed Mason home, watched him go inside. Or the usual with him. I didn’t take Corey to his house. He slept on my couch.”

“Good,” she sighs. “I don’t know, John.”

“Noah.”

“You should have brought food,” she grumbles.

He chuckles. Melissa spent the first few weeks after meeting him believing his name was John. Now, when she’s sleep deprived, she often reverts to calling him that.

“How about I take you out to breakfast?"

“No, I ate at the hospital. But without more food or sleep- Anyway, alright, I will have an awkward conversation with Corey, and hopefully, won’t make things worse.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey.” She suddenly looks at him with alert eyes. “This is major progress. None of them are dying or facing some big, bad supernatural threat.”

“Here’s to that,” he says.

…

“I think, if I concentrate, I can turn you invisible while I stay visible,” Corey says. “All we’d have to do is be sure to keep holding hands.”

“We’re definitely going to try that,” Mason declares. “But, Corey, you can’t bring invisible me in for your talk with Ms McCall.”

“Why not?”

Looking towards his door to make sure neither of his parents are near, Mason switches their positions so Corey’s laying on his back and Mason’s wrapped around him. “Look, even if it is about Sheriff Stilinski finding us-”

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

“It’ll be fine.”

Corey shakes his head. “I don’t understand why you couldn’t have just come over to my house. As long as we were quiet, my parents wouldn’t have known or cared, and you could have left afterwards.”

“I know my car wasn’t exactly the most romantic or comfortable or even, it turns out, the smartest place, which in retrospect-”

His voice soft, Corey asks, “You were going for romantic?”

“I was going for you sleeping in Liam’s guestroom.”

“You don’t need to keep worrying. My parents, they aren’t great. But I’ve always had a bed and plenty of food. That’s more than some kids get.”

“They didn’t even care that you were dead!” Mason takes a breath. “Uh-”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m alive, now. With you.”

“Still, I wish you’d let him talk to them about you moving in. We might not get as much freedom, but we could work around that.”

“They’re already really cool about all the times I’ve shown up in the middle of the night.”

Mason closes his eyes for a few seconds. “In the tunnels, even with how scared and confused I was, waking up with you holding me- I can’t really describe how that was. I want that so much, sometimes. Besides Liam, my parents, and some other kids at sleepover parties, I’ve never slept with anyone. But I think about what it’d be like if I did with you. If we could hold each other.”

“Really?” Propping himself on his elbow, Corey studies him.

Mason nods.

“I’d really like that, too.”

“Would you?” Groaning, Mason barrels on, “Sometimes, I don’t doubt that at all, but sometimes- I don’t know.”

“I could ask you the same,” Corey says. “You didn’t agree we were boyfriends until after Theo was gone.”

“Yeah.” Sitting up, Mason takes his hand. “Maybe I should have trusted you even back then. I wish I had. But no matter how hot and awesome you were, no matter how much I liked kissing you, we were on different sides. I wasn’t going to risk my friends by letting myself fall head-over-heels. Even though that’s what I was doing, and all I was really succeeding at was denying. Except, even with that, I kept getting closer and closer to failing.”

Smiling, Corey sits up and kisses him. “What about now?”

“I trust you completely,” Mason truthfully answers.

“Good. Because that’s how I feel about you.”

“Then, try not to worry about Ms McCall. It’s probably going to be a little uncomfortable, but she won’t say anything harsh.”

…

The sheriff brings Melissa coffee, and they watch Liam, Mason, and Corey talking in the waiting room.

“They’re waiting for Liam’s dad,” she says. “He should be out of surgery soon.”

He nods. “And about the talk?”

“There’s no pressure on either side. And for further good news, they’re waiting for Dr Geyer so the three of them can talk to him and Liam’s mother about Corey possibly taking permanent residence in Liam’s guestroom until graduation.”

“Good,” he breathes out. “Hey. You’re amazing.”

“If we ever do switch back to an election-based system, you already have my vote. Provided you continue this trend of bring me coffee, of course.”

He grins.  


End file.
